With rapid development of social networks, increasing users frequently use social networking applications (APP, application) to exchange information. When social networking APPs are being used, friends usually need to be added to a contact list. The most common and direct friend adding method is querying a social number of a counterpart. When the counterpart states a social number of the counterpart, a user needs to enter many characters on a friend adding page, and sometimes needs to repeatedly confirm whether the entered characters are correct. Especially when a social number of a counterpart is relatively long and complex, a user having a poor memory usually misses a character or enters a character by mistake.
In addition, different people have different speech rates, and some people speak with non-standard intonations or with dialects or accents. This makes it difficult for a user to enter characters. Moreover, a social number generally includes a letter, a digit, and a special character. For a mobile device, it usually requires a switch between an alphabetic keyboard and a numeric symbol keyboard, making a friend adding operation extremely inconvenient.